Troubles of a Hero
by Jed833
Summary: --slight AU-- --rated for language and violent Psynergy battles-- He was a strong, quiet person. His journey would change himself and how he saw the world.
1. A Clear Day

Well this is my first fanfic for anything and I hope you enjoy it.

The basic premise of this story is the main Quest of GS and GS: TLA (with a few changes to work with the story as it continues past the main quest) Following Isaac's group.

These first few chapters are pre GS and help explain a little about my version of Isaac's childhood before the storm

**Disclaimer: Golden Sun and is owned by Camelot and Nintendo**

_A Clear Day_

The ten year old Isaac had climbed up to his secret spot above where the children of Vale were playing, carefree and happy. He sighed as he sat down against his favorite tree and allowed himself a momentary glance sat the other children. He sighed again, wondering why it was he would not go down and socialize like his parents always encouraged him to do, and why everyday he went to this rocky outcropping on the side of a rock wall, secluded from the other children hidden in the shadows of the trees and the large rocks around him. He knew he was not the most outgoing person, but he didn't see the harm in it, in fact he found his solitude quite refreshing.

Isaac was, for a child of ten, a very bright individual and an amazing artist, but was very shy and had never been very open about himself even to his parents, who were unaware that their son was such an amazing artist as he was very self-conscientious about his art and had not even told them.

He brushed aside some of his unruly blonde hair and moved a large rock in front of him to reveal a small bound book full of drawings that he made next to another small bound book full of his thoughts. He smiled to himself, knowing he was one of the only children in Vale who could write legibly. He grabbed the drawing book and looked around for a new subject. He spied a small flower growing on a boulder and set himself to work, his small hands moving gracefully along the page. As he sketched the flower he smiled at himself, thinking that it was beautiful day to draw; indeed the sky was a beautiful crystal blue color matching his own eyes. As he spent more time on his subject, he became totally immersed in it and was not able to hear the figure approaching behind him...

...

Jenna was fuming as she stormed off from the small grass hill where the children of Vale were playing. She was angry at her meat-headed friend Garet. He had been teasing her and in her anger she had tried to smack him in the back of the head, only to find herself rolling off the hill after a small misstep. Garet, laughed at her inability to hit him and walked off. Jenna knew she should go somewhere alone to "cool off" as her brother always told her to do. While wondering around Vale trying to find a nice quiet place to go she spotted a small rocky outcropping on a rock wall near the area where the other children, though it looked like it required a little climbing to get to, she though it looked like the perfect place to go to be alone. She ran off towards it and in no time was slowly working her way up to the little secluded spot. When she made it to the top, Jenna paused to catch her breath, it was a hard climb for the ten-year old girl to make but as she looked around, she knew it was worth it. The outcropping was quite small, it had a small tree growing near the edge, grass and flowers covered its surface and rocks with a few small boulders were scattered around, she could see the grassy hill where the other children were playing. She walked up to the small tree, and stopped as she saw him. She didn't know this boy, though he was obviously the same age as her. He was about the same height as her , with spiky golden hair and crystal blue eyes, while wearing a small blue tunic with blue cotton pants. He was leaning against the tree and looked immersed in his drawing. He did not even notice her presence.

"...hi" Jenna said uncertainly, wondering if she should be disturbing his hard work.

Isaac was startled and turned his head so abruptly that he almost hit it on the tree. He hadn't expected anyone to find him in his spot, no one ever had before, and it made him sad, because he knew he would have to go and find a new spot! He was even more saddened by the though, as he really liked this spot. He realized that the red-haired girl was waiting for a response.

"...umm...h-hello..." Isaac answered softly, averting his eyes, he was not used to meeting other people, it was this kind of encounter he had always tried to avoid after all.

Jenna smiled to herself at his answer, now she had an idea of why she didn't know him, he was obviously very shy and as such had hidden here . She made a resolution to herself to become his friend and stuck out her hand, "my name's Jenna, what's yours?"

Isaac, getting over the shock of someone finding his spot, remembered her. She was friends with the spiky-haired loudmouth named Garet. Isaac also knew that she had a terrible temper and her overprotective brother made her someone who he would normally be intimidated by. He also knew that if he didn't answer her, he would wind up getting pushed off of the small outcropping, which wasn't an appealing prospect to him, so he timidly shook her hand and said, "it's...umm....I-Isaac".

He was nervous, there was no doubt. He had played situations like this a million times in his head, and they never seemed to end in any pleasant manner, he hoped he would get through this without suffering any bodily harm.

Jenna on the other hand was trying to think of more she could do to keep their conversation going, as he looked ready to bolt away at any second. She looked for a moment and saw his drawing book he had left open on the ground and snatched it up to look at it, what she saw stunned her. Isaac's artwork was very pretty.

He saw her grab his drawings. 'Stupid!' He though to himself, now the brown eyed girl was looking through his art work and by the expression on her face he was ready to hear...

"Wow, these are really pretty!" Jenna said, her attention focused on his small book of drawing, turning from the flower he had been working on to a drawing featuring a bird perched on a tree in amazing detail.

...nothing like that, he thought that maybe she was just being nice and murmured something about how he thought they weren't very good at all.

Her head snapped up at this comment, "You don't really think that do you, I haven't seen any grown-ups who can draw like this! Surely your parents like them, right?" She gazed at him questioningly. He averted her gaze again, and told her he had never shown anyone his drawings, her questioning look only intensified, "why not?"

"I...just don't think they are that good, and I don't want to bother my them by having them look at them..." Was his reply, a sad look in his eyes.

Jenna bit her lip, why was it that he though so lowly of himself, she wanted to think of a solution that would help cheer up her new friend. She realized the solution was simple, just go with him to show his parents, that way maybe she could give him some confidence.

"Well Isaac that's stupid! Come on I'll show you." she exclaimed as she pushed him forward to indicate he should climb down.

"but..." he started to protest but an angry flash in Jenna's eyes immediately silenced him, and he started climbing down in defeat. Once they reached solid ground she demanded to know where he lived, grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her as she sped off to her new destination, pleased with herself for thinking of this brilliant plan.

Isaac on the other hand was wondering why this girl had suddenly taken such an interest in his life, had she not just met him only a small time ago?

...

Isaac's mother, Dora, was tending to dinner. She was, as she did everyday, worrying about her son, who had become something of a loner, a sad existence and she felt for her son everyday he came

home alone with no stories of fun and games as most children had. He came home silent everyday sharing few words with his parents eating and leaving to go sleep so the cycle could continue the next day. She shed a few tears thinking about her son, wondering if his future would be as lonely as his present.

She heard a knock at the door, wondering who it was, as they didn't get many visitors where they lived. She opened it to find a red-haired girl about Isaac's age standing there look up at her. What surprised Dora the most was that behind her was none other than her son.

Isaac could see is mother was shocked that he was at at the door, not alone, but with someone.

'well' he thought to himself 'at least now she won't pester me everyday to go and meet new people'.

Jenna introduced herself to Isaac's mother. After a short conversation, Jenna revealed why she had brought Isaac.

"I think Isaac has something he wants to tell you about" she said as she turned to Isaac, who started to look very nervous about the prospect of revealing his drawing to his mother, he took a deep breath, and with an encouraging smile from Jenna gave his drawing book to His mother. Jenna smiled to herself at her accomplishment in helping her new friend.

Well that was the first chapter of my story

**Troubles of a Hero**

So please review and the next part will be coming shortly


	2. Not a Tear Shed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun**

* * *

_Not a Tear Shed_

Many things in Isaac's life changed that day. Jenna introduced him around and he soon became best friends with Garet, something that he never saw coming. As he came more out of his self imposed shell of solitude, he became greatly loved by the town of Vale, who saw him as a wise, caring young boy, if not a little on the quiet side. Jenna, Garet, Felix and Isaac started their own little group, always going everywhere with each other, though it was always wondered if Felix came on his own accord to watch over his sister. Isaac had impressed Felix when they first met by being the first person not intimidated by his threats about his sister. He and Isaac actually became friends very fast. But the world had more in store for Isaac than a quiet peaceful life in Vale.

*** 4 years later ***

"Isaac, wake up we have to go!" Isaac opened his eyes sleepily, but was immediately awake after a huge flash of lightning lit up his room. He jumped out of bed ready to go.

"Wait, don't forget this" His mother used her Psynergy to grab his tunic and yellow scarf that she had made for him and given him for his last birthday. He smiled in thanks and followed her outside.

They found his father waiting for them outside, saying he would help the other villagers to the plaza, with his mother insisting she should come and help him.

"No Dora, you must take Isaac to the plaza" his father insisted.

"Isaac can take care of himself and go the plaza, can't you dear?" Isaac nodded to his mother,

His father sighed in defeat, knowing the arguing with his wife would be futile and motioned for her to follow him and adding "be careful son" to Isaac.

Left alone to his thoughts, isaac began to head south, he looked up at the dark sky, the cold rain wetting his face, though he didn't mind he liked the cold. As he began to walk down a flight of stone steps, he was interrupted by a loud noise and looked up just in time to see a boulder careening off a cliff to his left and barley jumped out of the way as it crashed right where he had been standing. Isaac took a moment to collect himself after his near-death experience and surveyed the boulder now blocking his path. 'shit' he thought to himself, 'well I can't move this boulder, I guess i'll have to circle back around and take the long way'.

As Isaac moved north, now trying to navigate a new path to the he heard someone groaning, with the obvious sound of struggling accompanying it. Isaac quickly surveyed the area, only to find his friend Garet struggling to pull a chest of his possessions. Isaac sighed, shacking his head at his friend, who just kept proving time and time again that he wasn't not the brightest candle in the shop.

"Garet, what are you doing?" He asked his friend.

"Good, Isaac come help me save my stuff!" Garet answered, still struggling to pull the heavy chest.

Isaac shook his head again, "shouldn't you be trying to save your own life instead of your items, like they say 'a lost possession can be replaced, a lost life can't'".

Garet pondered this for a moment, realizing his friend was right, he dropped the rope he was using to pull the chest in defeat, "yea, you're right Isaac, as always".

Isaac pointed to Garet's machete and told him to grab it. He looked at me questioningly.

"I have a feeling we're going to need it". Isaac answered solemnly, Garet shrugged and grabbed it.

"Ok, let's go, Isaac you lead the way," Garet motioned to Isaac to go. Isaac and his new teammate headed north until they found a bridge leading to the other side of the river, as they crossed a loud noise interrupted their thought and they looked up to see a huge boulder falling of off Mt. Aleph. They saw the village elders, aided by some of the towns people trying to use Psynergy to stop the boulder from causing damage until the rest of the town was safely at the plaza . One of the elders saw them and encouraged them to keep going, " Keep going boys, its just a little farther".

Isaac and Garet exchanged worried glances and hurried off. A they progressed southward, Isaac noticed his companion's worried glances into the river, that while normally calm, was now raging with fury, Isaac put his hand on his friends shoulder to comfort him.

As the pair were coming up to another set of stairs, Isaac heard the same loud crashing sound, he yelled to Garet who backed away just in time to see a boulder crash right where he had been standing, "Shit! That almost crushed my foot".

Isaac sighed, "great another boulder blocking yet another strait-forward way to the plaza, I guess we will have to use the side path near Kraden's house".

"Well Isaac I guess we should go back then..." Garet turned motioning Isaac to go ahead of him.

When they arrived on the side path, the boys heard someone groaning around the bend in the path. They reached a man who was laying next a fence with a boulder crashed into it. Isaac reach out his hand to help the man up. He was shock to find his hand was completely numbed from the cold rain relentlessly falling from the ominous sky above him. The man thanked him, and warned the two about how monsters had been released thanks to the boulder.

After the man ran off, the two continued their walk through the small side path.

"I don't know what that guy was talking about, we haven't run into a single monster," Garet's voice was loud, trying to surpass the now torrent of water falling from the sky.

"don't say that Garet, you'll end up jinxing us!" Isaac yelled back.

Isaac saw the end of the path, and sighed with relief, thinking that they were in the clear after all.

Then his legs started to feel strange, it was tingling sensation but it quickly grew into stabbing pain. He looked down and saw a vermin shoving it's sharp fork-like weapon into his leg. Isaac grabbed the little creature and threw it against a nearby tree. His wound was bleeding lightly, but the rain quickly washed it away. He heard more noise behind him and saw three more vermin coming at them, while the first as throwing itself at Garet. 'of course, now monsters are ambushing us' he though as he drew his machete .

He brought his weapon to bear just as two vermin jumped at him, their weapons held high. He thrust his sword into the bodies of one of the foul creatures, its blood splattering onto his face as its body went limp. He spun around to meet the other, it slashed his face, leaving a long red mark in it's path.

"Shit!" he yelled as the creature landed. He grabbed it and threw it at the third vermin who was holding both it and it's dead brothers weapon and running for him. The vermin stopped it charge to late and found its brother on top of it. Isaac looked around frantically for his machete, which he had dropped after being stabbed in the face. Some how it had wound up 30 ft away behind the vermin. Isaac turned and saw the vermin getting ready to charge him again. He knew what he had to do, he waited until they had gotten close enough, ran at them and jumped over them, sliding on the wet ground to his sword. This move had obviously stunned the vermin as they just stood there, look at his with a confused look on their faces. Isaac smiled and ran at them. The vermin, expecting another jump, positioned their weapons over their heads in order to catch him in the stomach. Isaac stuck down hard on the first vermin, sending mud splattering everywhere, blinding the second vermin. He grinned as he came up behind it, grabbed it and impaled it with its bother's own weapon.

Isaac heard a triumphant laugh, and looked over to see Garet finishing off the one vermin he had been fighting. Isaac rolled his eyes as he walked up to Garet who look at him questioningly. Isaac looked down at himself seeing he was still covered in mud, though the rain was doing its job of washing it away.

"I was having a little bit of...trouble while you were playing with the ONE vermin" Isaac answered in response to his friends' questioning gaze.

"well how many vermin were YOU fighting over there" Garet responded a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Three." Isaac answered emotionlessly.

"Oh..." Garet became a little solemn, "well lets keep going then". Isaac nodded in agreement, trying to ignore the stinging in the wound on his face as the icy rain assaulted it. As they came out of the side path in front of the boulder he look down into the river, a sense of foreboding surrounded it, though Isaac couldn't place the feeling, he shivered , though he was numb enough not to be cold.

As they continued forward, they heard shouts coming from down the next flight of stoney steps. The pair ran down the steps, and saw a horrible sight. The dock next attached to Jenna's house was filled with people, including Isaac's parents, and Felix was holding on for dear life to small piece of wood as the river raged around him.

Isaac saw as his mother and Jenna were sent to find someone with enough Psynergy to help Felix. He saw his mother run towards them, and she hurriedly ordered them to go to the plaza and help Jenna. Isaac and Garet nodded in agreement, and ran off to follow Jenna. As they were running, Isaac cast a momentary glance into the river and meet eyes with Felix, who forced a smile at him. Isaac nodded in acknowledgment and hurried off toward the plaza.

After a small time of running through the rest of Vale, the two finally arrived in the plaza, where they saw a small convergence of people, with them was Jenna and the mayor who was consequently Garet's grandfather. Three men passed Isaac and Garet, presumably to go aide the elders with holding the boulder.

The boys ran up the small convergence, hearing something about how no one had any Psynergy. Isaac spied a man using the large Psynergy stone in the center of the plaza to recharge.

The mayor assigned Jenna, Garet and Isaac along with the man who had recently recharged to go back and assist Felix. Jenna gave a small smile of thanks to Isaac as they left the plaza. Isaac rushed his group, knowing that time was running out before Felix either drowned by the force of the river, or that the boulder would crush him. They reached the bridge over the river, Jenna checked to make sure her brother was still hanging on. Isaac looked to see that His mother and father were on the dock with Jenna's parents, shouting words of encouragement to Felix over the huge downpour. They rush down the bridge, Isaac saw his mother light up when she saw him return with help, it would be the last he would ever see from her.

As they reached the coast of the river a huge crash was heard from above, Isaac looked up and saw the huge boulder falling, no longer held back by Psynergy. It bounced on the raised earth above them, Isaac could see exactly where it was going to end up, time slowed down for him, he watched every movement of the boulder as it came closer towards it's destination, he felt someone trying to push him back, but he resisted. He could see the emotions on all of their faces as the boulder was launched off of the waterfall and fell. He saw his parents looking up at it their faces frozen with fear. He saw Jenna staring wide eyed at her parents, then her brother and back to her parents. He saw people running in fear, trying to get away from the edge of the river, not wanting to get swept away. The last thing he saw in his new sense of time was the boulder impacting the dock, destroying it and sweeping Felix away, and then it was over.

The rain was still falling, though he hardly noticed it. Isaac looked at Jenna, who was still in shock, obviously barely grasping reality at that point. He heard questioning whispers, asking if they should go and find help. Isaac knew there was nothing anyone could do. He saw Jenna start moving slowly to towards the river in a trance-like state. His arm shot out and grabbed her breaking her trance, she looked at him and he shook his head at her.

Tears were forming in her eyes as reality began to come back to her. She fell into his arms, fighting to hold back her tears, he led her away from the scene into a secluded spot and she let her emotions take control as she began sobbing into his shoulder. He said nothing, only stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort her and kept his arms around her in an effort to protect her from the freezing rain that still assaulted them. For two hours they remained alone, the only sound was Jenna's crying as Isaac cradled her in his arms, she occasionally looked up at him and was met with a pair of blue eyes, filled with compassion and care as he let her express her grief openly. After she stopped crying she gazed at the sky in silence leaning her head against his shoulder. After a few minutes, she squeezed his had as a sign that she was ready to leave and he helped her to her feet and supported her as they left.

As they were walking she leaned close to Isaac and whispered, "thank you".

*** 2 days later ***

The service for their parents was short and tear filled. Many people offered their condolences to Jenna, who never left Isaac's side during the whole ordeal. Some tried to offer condolences to Isaac, who only nodded in response, His eyes frozen over.

After the service it was decided that Jenna would live with her grandparents. Isaac was more difficult, as he had no more family left. But as it happened, Kraden was a family friend, and agreed to let Isaac live with him. For the rest of the day, Isaac and Jenna wandered aimlessly around Vale, sometimes going to the spot they had met at, where Jenna would start crying and Isaac would hold her until she felt ready to go out again. The day ended after what seemed an eternity with Jenna and Isaac parting with an embrace. As she approached her new home she realized that from the time the boulder had crashed to the time they parted, Isaac had never shed a single tear.

* * *

Well that concludes the second chapter of my first story, hey at least I didn't give up after the first chapter right?

As always, reviews are welcome.


	3. Crushed Flowers

Sorry for the long wait, I have had to study for the SAT's and of course Finals, now that it's summer, I should have more time to work on this story.

**Zfallen**: Thanks for the review, I don't know if I want this to be a Valeshipping story just yet, i'll see later on. Oh and I also a windshipper, so expect that to come into the story later on.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden sun**

_Crushed Flowers_

*** 3 years later ***

Jenna stopped and yawned into the morning sun. Sol was a majestic sight to be sure, though she couldn't look directly into it, especially in the early morning. She continued down the path, looking for any sign of her friend Garet, as she knew he had forgotten that they all had lessons with Kraden today, and would get a chance to climb Mt. Aleph! She stopped and wondered if Isaac was waiting for them at Kraden's cottage. She smiled and thought that looking for Garet would go much more smoothy if she had some help, though she knew it was just an excuse to spend some time with Isaac, who stayed in Kraden's cottage and studied, or trained his Psynergy and fighting skills. With new purpose, she made a sharp turn and ran off to find Isaac.

"Good, good my boy, now concentrate!" Kraden was excitedly watching Isaac as he trained his Spire ability.

Isaac let a small smile creep into his features as he watched the Vermin across the field try and taunt him into attacking. The creature soon grew tired of it's opponents' laziness, and charged at him. Isaac raised his hand and within seconds an spire made of the earth flew at the creature and impaled it against a nearby tree. Kraden walked up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Yes, very good Isaac, it is obvious that you have succeeded in mastering that ability through preserving and hard work, but I hope you realize..."

"...That no matter how skilled I get, I will never be done training, correct?" Isaac quickly cut him off, knowing he would get a 5 minute lecture from the scholar about the subject.

"Well...um...yes that is correct," Kraden appeared a little stunned by the sudden interruption.

Isaac patted him on the shoulder, "yes Kraden you have indeed taught me well over these past few years," the old scholar's eyes lit up at this, yes Isaac knew he loved to be complemented very quickly after Kraden allowed Isaac to take up residence in his home.

Isaac scanned the field they were in, which was behind Kraden's house. He sighed, finding no monsters to train on, the field was as peaceful as ever.

Isaac knew that Kraden was talking to him in the background but paid no mind to it, only adding the occasional nod and small agreement, he had decided to retreat into his own mind and think for a while, knowing Jenna and Garet would be a while, and that Kraden wouldn't notice his absent mindedness.

His mind often brought him around many thoughts, rarely focusing on one. He often thought about _that day, _the one that truly changed his life. Everyday he and his friends trained themselves to be stronger, and he often chastised himself for not being strong enough to save Felix that day, he always thought to himself that Felix should be here training with them , and Jenna's parents should be there to take care of her and he should have his parents right now. He knew that he couldn't have done anything about it, although deep down inside he questioned whether or not that was true.

"ISAAC!" He blinked and quickly searched for the source of the yell. Jenna was running towards them, waving. Isaac noticed the absence of a certain spiky-haired adept and looked at her questioningly as she was catching her breath next to him. She breathlessly told him how Garet had left his house early in the morning and asked him to come with her to find him.

Isaac pondered for a moment why Jenna had taken time out of her search to come all the way here. He couldn't really say he understood women and realized that this effort would be pointless at this point.

He agreed with her and, after telling Kraden that they would return soon, left with Jenna to find Garet.

Jenna looked at Isaac as they walked, trying to inconspicuous. She could tell that, as always, he was lost in thought, though he kept perfectly aware of his surroundings. She wondered for a moment what he was thinking about, having a fleeting hope that perhaps it was her. She lightly blushed at the thought, knowing that it was but a dream that he would ever like her.

'Even if he did,' she thought to herself, 'he would never show it, or admit it'. This was true, Isaac had a tendency to be very emotionless, and never openly discussed himself or his problems. That was not to say he didn't care, on the contrary, he was one of the most caring people she had ever met, and was always there to listen and offer advice on anything that troubled anyone. It was one of the things she most admired about him.

A loud yell of obscenities in the distance broke both from their thoughts. The pair looked questioningly at each other for a moment, and ran off towards the source.

The pair approached a large group of people that had gathered in a circle around something, the yells had become much clearer at this point.

Isaac sighed and turned to Jenna, "Well, I guess we've found Garet..." She nodded, wondering what Garet could have done to anger his sister.

Isaac maneuvered his way though the crowd, while Jenna simply pushed the bystanders out of her way and they quickly came upon the scene.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU ASS," Kay was very angry, Isaac could tell without much trouble, and surveyed the scene quickly, looking for the source of her anger.

"Come on Kay, it's just some stupid flowers..." He yelped as she threw fire at him. Isaac realized what the issue was, Garet had crushed a flower bed with one of the stone pillars used to train the Move Psynergy.

Kay was about to set fire to Garet again, when Isaac steeped in, "Kay, I understand that you are pissed at Garet, but if you keep using your fire Psynergy, you'll end up burning the rest of your garden," Isaac hoped that this would appeal to her reason, otherwise he knew he'd end up thrown against a wall and set aflame.

Kay looked as if she was going to kill him for stopping her punishment of Garet. She raised her hand as if to attack him, but stopped, looked around. Realization crept into her eyes and she lowered her hand.

" I suppose you're right Isaac, but what about _him_, I mean he still killed my flowers."

"I still think this whole thing is..." Jenna grabbed Garet and pulled him away before he could finish his idiotic statement. Isaac looked at the flower-bed again, which still had the training pillar on it. He walked over to it and raised his hand.

"Move" he whispered and brought the pillar away from the flowers. He was downtrodden at what he saw, he loved Kay's garden and had used it for many of his drawings. He felt a tinge of annoyance at Garet for doing this. He thought about wether or not he should try to bring the flowers back, knowing he hadn't mastered Growth yet. He figured he would at least try and raised his hand again.

"Growth" His hand glowed with an aura of Venus energy. Everyone eagerly watched as the flowers began to rise up from their depressing crushed state and returned to normal. Isaac released his breath, glad he hadn't created vines or anything rather than the flowers. He looked down and saw that flowers he sprung up at his feet.

He sighed, thinking ' just a little to much, well it's better than having thorns growing at my feet I suppose'.

He turned and walked away from the flowers, not turning back to see more growing in the spot he had just been standing in.

Kay caught his arm as he was preparing to leave, most of the bystanders had already left the scene, though a few still hung back, hoping to see Garet do something to screw up the situation even more.

"Thank you Isaac" She said, He nodded, his face emotionless as always.

Isaac walked over to join His friends, raising and eyebrow as Jenna scolded Garet and motioned for them to follow as he walked by.

Kay watched the trio leave, and looked back at her garden, which had suddenly gained a lot more flowers that it had started with.

She smiled and shock her head, wondering where her idiot brother would be without his best friend and wondering how the quiet, logical Isaac could stand being friends with him. She turned and tended to her garden smiling as flowers sparingly continued to pop up out the ground.

The Sol sanctum is next, I just wanted to have this chapter to develop the Characters a little more.

And to any wondering, I will not be retelling the entire Golden sun story here, just what I consider key parts of it.x


End file.
